To Be With You
by softesttouch
Summary: Kagome has left the Sengoku Jidai era and is living in present day Japan with...her husband! But, who? And, does she still share feelings for Inuyasha?


To Be With You

A noise. A little noise, but it woke her up. Her quilt still pulled up to her chest. She looks around investigating the room. Nothing. Just a noise she subconsciously heard that woke her from her dreams. With a sigh she pushed off the quilt that now suffocated her. She yawned deeply before she looked over at him. Looking to see if she woke him. She hadn't. He slept peacefully, with his sculpted chest exposed. His black hair shining with moonlight. She watched him breathe. His chest slowing rising and falling with the murmur of the night. Keiran. A good man and a wonderful husband. She smiled lightly at her sleeping husband.

She sat as quietly as she could. Brushed her hair out of her face, and slipped her feet into the awaiting slippers. Dressed in baby blue shorts and a white spaghetti strap tee she made her way down the hall and into the kitchen. Waking up in the middle of the night had become a frequent event for her. She found herself staring at the ceiling every night now for the past week. Tonight, she thought she might as well venture out.

She gently pulled the handle on the fridge. The kitchen was flooded with light. She squinted until her eyes adjusted. She wasn't really hungry, but she didn't just want to sit around. So she looked through the contents of her fridge. Finally a blue can in the back of the fridge caught her eye. Yep, she was right. The last Pepsi. She took it and closed the fridge. She grabbed a bag of Cheetos before she sat down on the stool next to the island in her kitchen. She looked at her house…it looked different in the dark. The huge kitchen was black except for at the island which was lighted by the moonlight that fled through the kitchen window. She slurped her Pepsi while she contently sat there enjoying the silence. Everything seemed dormant. Even the crickets outside ceased their song of the night.

She looked around the kitchen. Into the doorway that led to the living room. Quietly and almost stealth like she made her way through the kitchen and into the living room. Once she entered the aroma of potpourri overwhelmed her. She flicked on the television only to find infomercials invading the networks. She sighed once again. Took another slurp of her Pepsi, and crunched on her Cheetos.

It wasn't long before she found herself pulling a flashlight out and walking down the hall. To 'the closet.' Her closet. She stood there now before the door that held all of her memories of him. Pictures and gifts. Funny how she could box up all the love he gave her. She hated herself for it. He probably doesn't even remember her. It'd been 8 years now since they talked. It was for their own good. She was just glad that Keiran was a respectful man, and never asked why she kept that closet locked.

She lifted the necklace off of her neck and fingered the key that was dangling from it. She gently pushed it into the keyhole. Twisted it and the door gently pushed open. A whole generation of memories washed over her. An ocean of given love. Tears are quick to fill her eyes. Through her blurred vision she catches sight of a photo…her favorite photo. His long black hair draped over her shoulders and her arm wrapped contently around his neck. The picture frame that was once gold was now silver with the duration of the years.

Next, an oversized photo album. Filled with pictures of them hugging, laughing and openly showing their love to the world. Flipping through the filled pages, one caught her eye. Could it be? Was that the photo of the whole gang? Sure enough…it was. Sango in that short pink dress with Miroku dressed in those baggy jeans and oversized hoodie, she of course in her favorite Aeropostle jeans and Tommy Boy shirt, and then him. He was also wearing baggy jeans with a white wifebeater. That same cocky grin spread across his face. Her thumb gently swiped his face. She tried to pretend she was touching his skin, running her fingers through his long hair.

She lifted the photo album to her chest to keep this image close to her heart. When she felt something hit her lap. The fair pictures. She remembered that day so clearly. She had to practically force him into that photo booth. Looking down the vertical row of pictures, their first picture they both were making funny faces at the camera, their 2nd she posed like a supermodel puckering up her lips and trying to look all sexy like.


End file.
